Many persons desire modular furniture. Modular furniture is often assembled by the end user from flat pieces and is thus easy to store and transport in the un-assembled form. Modular furniture is often less expensive than other styles of furniture. Modular furniture often suffers from instability, however. In some instances, modular furniture is made overly complex or uses more permanent fastening or construction methods to stabilize the furniture. This, however, makes the furniture more cumbersome for the end user and reduces some of the portability and ease of use associated with this type of furniture. Additionally, the use of fasteners such as screws or nails to stabilize the furniture is often problematic in the long term as these fasteners become loose with use and movement of the furniture.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and that not all pieces of an item of furniture are shown in each figure to more clearly show aspects of the furniture joint and item of furniture. The figures have been drawn to scale to assist in illustrating the invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or ornamental in a commercial embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The examples shown each accomplish various different advantages. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element or advantage in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the examples in greater clarity. Similarly, not every example need accomplish all advantages of the present disclosure.